theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Aftershock
(It starts with Me and Lincoln digging under the ground) Me(digging):Lincoln i think this takes too long Lincoln(Digging):Yeah but what about we go to the house and drink some orange juice? Me(Digging):Ok (Me and Lincoln throw our shovels and zooms to the shovels and cuts to us at Loud House) Me:Cheers? Lincoln:Cheers! (We drink our orange juice) Me:So it's been a long day we haven't met right? Lincoln:Yeah i know (Luna comes in) Me:Hey Luna Luna:Sup Bro (highfives Me and Lincoln) Lincoln:Hey Luna where's Mom and Dad? Luna:They at the Mall buying eggs for a egg lasanga Me:That looks good Lincoln:Yeah but we all vomit it over the table Luna:That memory was the grossiest memory i have (Flashback to them eating Egg Lasanga) Rita:So kids how does that Lasanga taste? Lucy:it tastes like vomit (Lucy Vomits and The Loud Kids Vomit) Rita:well we shoudn't have add more eggs (Flashback ends) Lincoln:gross! (We heard an earthquake sound) Luna what was that (The Sound gets louder alerting the Loud Kids) Lori:Well this dosen't seem literally good Lynn:An earthquake is coming dude! Leni:What is an earthquake? Is it a cake made out of earth? Lynn:No Leni it isn't it is a violent shaking of the ground Lola:that means we will all die! (The Twins Hug each other and we go to the room where the loud kids are) Leni:Hey Benny! Me:Sup Leni Lisa:According to the earthquake The Earthquake is called Aftershock a kind of small earthquake that follows a larger earthquake so if anyone gets sucked in on that earthquake they will never get out and will mostly die Luna:Well Bro this isn't good Luan:I wonder where mom and dad were? (The Earthquake starts quaking) Lisa:Everyone cover yourselves! (Leni Covers himself with a sweater) Lisa:not that kind of cover yourselves! (The room starts quaking) Me:Oh no (I was about to fall but Lincoln holds my hand) Me:Hand on tight bro (Lincoln lifts me up and i fall from the bed) Me:Well thanks Linc! Lincoln:Welcome bro (The Quaking starts getting bigger) Lisa:Everyone hide! (We all hide) Lori:I'm literally scared (Stares at Me Playing Mortal Kombat 11 Krypt) Lori:Um Benny what are you playing? Me:Mk11 or Mortal Kombat 11 Lincoln:Cool i bought the Kollector's edition Me:I got it yesterday and this also Lincoln:Cool! (The Quake starts quaking more) Lana:we will not survive this Me:No we will survive this as we work together Lincoln:What would we do Me:Just Survive ourselves Lincoln:Dang it! (I play the Song You and I By Chance And sing it) Me:Hi,Girl you just caught my eye thought i could give it a try and get your name and your number (Everyone stares at Me) (Jonas,Jared,May,Skyle,Chris was with us the whole time) Jonas:sup singer Jared:Good singing May:loving it Skyle:rocking Chris:Sing it on America's got talent (Cattalus and Sam appears) Cattalus and Sam:No it's asia's got talent Me:c'mon sing with me) Lincoln:Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers Lori:Why did i say that i don't know why? Lynn:But your smiling and it's something i like on your face,yeah it suits you Luna:Girl we can conncect like we have bluetooth Everybody:I don't know why i'm drawn to you could you be the other one so we could equal two (The Quaking stops) Me:it's stopping......and this is all based on a lucky chance that you would rather add then substract Lincoln:ok stop the singing Sam:now that we are all saved wanna go to Burpin Burgers? Everyone:Sure! (Credits Roll) Category:Blog posts